The present invention relates to a heat sink for use in a computer for dissipating heat, and more particularly to such a heat sink that can be arranged to increase its air contact surface area without increasing its installation space.
FIG. 1 shows a heat sink for use in a computer for dissipating heat. This structure of heat sink comprises a flat bottom wall and a plurality of radiating fins raised from the flat bottom wall. This structure of heat sink has low performance because of its limited air contact surface area. If to increase the air contact surface area of this structure of heat sink, the size of the heat sink must be relatively increased. If simply increasing the density of the radiating fins at the flat bottom wall of the heat sink, the ventilating efficiency of the heat sink will be affected.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a heat sink that can be arranged to increase its air contact surface area without increasing its installation space. It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat sink that can be adjusted to change its air contact surface area subject to different heat dissipating requirements. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a heat sink comprised of a base frame and a plurality of radiating fins selectively adjustably mounted on the base frame. The base frame has a plurality of upright locating plates, each upright locating plate having apirs of locating flanges of triangular cross section symmetrically raised from two opposite lateral side walls at different elevations. The radiating fins each have a longitudinal mounting slot, which receives one upright locating plate of the base frame, and two longitudinal coupling flanges obliquely raised along two opposite lateral sides of the longitudinal mounting slot and stopped between two vertically spaced pairs of locating flanges at one upright locating plate of the base frame.